This invention generally relates to clocks but improves upon at least two characteristics of existing clocks;
1) Generally speaking clocks have a round face with the numbers one to twelve, and sometimes with gradients between numbers indicating minutes, indicated on the perimeter of the face, with hands that move ‘clock-wise’ around the clock to show the hour and sometimes the minute of the day, and
2) Another type of clock, usually box-like in shape, shows only the exact hour and minute in a window on the face of the clock.
With this invention it is possible to determine the hour and the minute of the day as well as see the time that just passed and the time that is approaching, but in a form that is more in context with the surroundings, i.e., the clock can be made in several different rectangular shapes, horizontal or vertical, thereby not disturbing or distracting from the rectilinear background. One example would be a horizontal version of this clock on a mantle, that itself is rectangular, quite possibly with a painting or mirror in the background that is also rectangular. Another example would be a vertical version of this clock placed among books on a bookshelf, which themselves are rectangular. The possibilities are unlimited.